


Striped Carnations

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Graphic Depiction of Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, LV Angst, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Underfell Angst, possible graphic violence, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: “He’ll be safe here. Don’t let him come after me.” And with that, he was gone.





	1. In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is on my list of WIPs that I want to get to writing, and I'm having trouble? So I'm hoping that having the first chapter posted will push me to get more written.
> 
> This is not going to be a super long fic, more alike the length of A Little Blue, maybe a little longer.
> 
> This one is not going to be so happy guys.

He wasn’t prepared for this. Really, there was no way for anyone to ever be prepared for someone to break into their home. Sure you could make plans and have some kind of weapon ready to protect yourself and those you love, but in the end no one ever  _ really  _ expects that  _ they’ll  _ be the ones targeted in a break in. Such thoughts of “Why me?” and “Are you fucking serious?” were going through Stretch’s mind as he left his room, loud banging and scraping sounds coming from downstairs.

 

He might have been inclined to believe it was his brother, if it wasn’t past two in the morning and he hadn’t been woken up from a dead, for once deep, dreamless sleep. No, someone had indeed broken in their home, in the dead of night, for what reason Stretch could only guess at. They lived in a peaceful enough village, and honestly most of the residents knew better than to steal from their neighbors. Sure there would occasionally be the random hooligan that would break into the general store, or paint curse words on walls of homes, but they were always caught and reprimanded.

 

For the most part Stretch was of a mind to throw whoever it was on their ass in the snow; at least once he woke up enough to see to walk down the stairs without everything going blurry on him. Falling down the stairs was not a way he wished to finally bite the dust, as Red always so eloquently put it.

 

Maybe it was Red? But that didn’t make sense, Red wouldn’t just show up in the middle of the night and start making loud noises for the heck of it. He was anything if not worried as all hell he would do something to “get out of the Swap Brother’s good graces”. The kid never really seemed to understand that Stretch wouldn’t turn him away if the Queen had demanded his severed skull on a platter.

 

Hoping in his soul that it was, in fact, Red simply on one of his visits and having a hard time in the kitchen, Stretch continued his way down the stairs and through the living room, staying close to the wall as he listened. There were still sounds of someone walking, almost pacing around, cabinets and cupboards opening and closing at random as the monster mumbled to themselves. The voice was rough, around the same tone as Stretch’s though it was more akin to Red’s than his own.

 

Such a voice spoke trouble, and trouble was something Stretch really didn’t have the patience to deal with at two in the fucking morning.

 

Stretch paused just before the doorway to the kitchen, the light spilling through the opening and onto the couch across the room. He waited for a moment, taking in the almost aggravated sounding grumbles from the room next to him before igniting his magic, stepping into the light and staring down the intruder with a burning socket.

 

“Hey there, pal.” His voice held a strict warning, an almost angry tone, though he still somehow managed to sound half asleep, much to his chagrin. Stretch was a bit distracted from his own problems, however, as he caught a good look at the monster currently staring him down with an armful of medical supplies.

 

It was another skeleton, as tall as Stretch if not slightly shorter, wearing an absolutely terrifying get up of dark steel armor and a blood red scarf that fluttered like a cape behind him. The scars that covered the exposed bone Stretch could see spoke of this monster’s history in fights and skirmishes; a long, deep scar over his left socket made him flinch.

 

Any cursory look at the monster’s LV would have monster’s running for the Queen, one of the few monsters Underground to even  _ have  _ LV, to save them.

 

Said monster’s sockets narrowed, crimson eyelights running studiously over his own more sloppy appearance, Stretch himself still in his night clothes. His ratty, rumpled as all hell night clothes. The slits of red passed over him once, then flashed as Stretch found himself being lifted into the air, a crimson aura surrounding his soul. He was moved (surprisingly) carefully out of the doorway as the monster drew near, boots clicking across the hardwood floor.

 

“I do not have time for you. You will either leave me to do what I need to, or I will force you.” Stretch looked the other up and down, much as he himself had been studied, and narrowed his sockets. After a moment of silence, the other rose a brow, a challenge in his eyes. Stretch knew fighting whoever this was right now, when he was at a distinct disadvantage, would be extremely detrimental to his health.

 

He nodded. Stretch might not be the most lively monster, but he had no desire to die.

 

“Good. Stay over there, and don’t speak. I don’t want you waking the welp up.” Stretch was set by the stairs, the monster then turning on their heels and striding for the couch, where a large, black lump was laying, sprawled out. Stretch felt his soul lodge in his throat. He knew that coat, with the carefully sewn patches and the meticulously maintained fur on the hood.

 

He was two steps towards the couch when a loud growl shook him to his core, the strange monster’s red eyelights glaring at him in the darkness. “If you come any closer I will dust you. I don’t care how much he likes you.”

 

“What the hell happened to him?!” Stretch couldn’t help himself. Now that he was closer, he could see with the light from the kitchen that Red was anything but okay. There were long, welted scratches across his face, marrow dripping from a new crack down his skull, directly over his socket. The kid’s eyelights were out, a sure sign that he was unconscious. Stretch was glad for it; there was no way he wouldn’t be in a massive amount of pain when he woke up.

 

“Get back over by the stairs now.” It was a command, pure and simple. Too bad Stretch never did well with authority. 

 

“Tell me what happened to him! Did you do this?!” If he had, Stretch was about to have a fantastic time. Red may come from a shitty universe, but there was no way Stretch was just going to let this go. The monster was still staring him down, apparently waiting for him to do what he was told. When it was clear Stretch wasn’t moving, he sighed, sounding almost tired.

 

“If I had hurt him, would I be healing him?” It was a good question, but it didn’t answer Stretch’s most pressing query. It seemed the other was done talking for now, however, simply turning back to Red and carefully, oh so carefully removing his jacket, folding it in half and placing it beside them on the couch. Red, even with his slightly-larger-than-Blue size, still didn’t take up the whole couch. It was usually endearing, but seeing him as he was now, Red looked so small. So fragile.

 

Red would probably beat him up if he knew he’d seen him like this, despite his fear.

 

Stretch watched as wound after wound was bandaged, break after break reset, until Red looked more like a mummy from those old, cheesy Surface movies than anything. How had Red even survived being beaten like this? Sure he had more HP because of his LV, but it still wasn’t much. Not enough to sustain him after something like this.

 

It was a question for another day. Stretch watched as the monster draped Red’s jacket over him, before standing to his feet and crossing his arms. He stood there for a moment, silently glowering down at Red, when it suddenly clicked.

 

Stretch would later blame his lack of mental processing on the fact that it was so late at night, but as the monster stared down at Red, a hint of true concern in his face and more than a dash of exhaustion in his frame, he realized just who this monster was.

 

The older brother. The Papyrus Red knew and grew up with, the brother that Red was always texting with a sheen of sweat on his skull. Now that he was really looking, the similarities between them were clear. The high cheekbones, the lanky stature. Though this Papyrus seemed more filled out than Stretch, more like he was used to physical activities beyond shortcutting to his station and sitting there for a few hours napping everyday.

 

If anything, this Papyrus reminded him more of his own older brother than himself. And Stretch had tried to intimidate this monster earlier, still in his wrinkled tank top and rumpled shorts, sockets still squinting in the light.

 

“When the welp wakes up, he’ll want a glass of milk. Mind you don’t let him add mustard.” There was that voice again, so raspy, almost a growl of a thing. Stretch shuddered; such a sound in the dark of the living room was not a pleasant experience. The Papyrus gave his brother a last lingering look before turning and walking calmly over to the front door, deftly turning the lock before going to twist the handle, clearly about to leave, most likely taking the direct route to the shed outside.

 

It was baffling. “Where are you going?” Why would this Papyrus go through all the trouble of bringing his brother to Underswap, to get help by breaking into a stranger’s house,  _ in the middle of the night _ , just to leave? The Papyrus paused in his steps, looking back to Red before locking eyelights with Stretch, an unreadable emotion in his features.

 

“He’ll be safe here. Don’t let him come after me.” And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe leave a comment on what you think? They really make my day lol


	2. Milk Builds Strong Bones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys expect another chapter this soon? Cause I sure as hell didn't. But I swear, I want to get better about that. So here, have another chapter of this :D
> 
> It get's a little graphic in some places but I don't know that it's too bad. Either way, there's your warning.
> 
> Enjoy?

Red still hadn’t woken up. Stretch’d had to explain to his older brother, the next morning, why they had a small, marrow covered skeleton on their couch when he was positive there had not been such a thing the day before. Blue thankfully took things at face value, accepting that Red was going to be with them for an extended stay, at least until they figured out what the hell was going on.

 

Stretch looked over as Red shifted in his sleep, face contorting in discomfort. It was a good sign, a sign that he would probably wake up soon (that he would hopefully wake up soon). Stretch had a couple thousand questions for his brother’s alternate, mostly about what the hell happened before he’d been dropped off by his brother. He didn’t doubt that Blue had his own questions about what was going on, why Red’s brother would just leave him there.

 

He took a long drag off his cigarette, ignoring the slight grumbling coming from the laundry room. The two of them had come to an agreement about his smoking. He could do it in the house, as long as it was limited to one cigarette per every two hours. Deciding that he needed it now, and not wanting to leave Red alone for long, Stretch had decided to risk it. Now it was nearly gone to the filter and he was out for another two hours, unless he stepped outside.

 

This whole situation was stressing him out way more than anything he could remember. The mystery of what happened to Red and why his brother, who appeared concerned on the surface at the very least, had simply wrapped him up and then left for who knows where. Well, Stretch could guess that the dark skeleton had just gone back to their home timeline, but if Red had been attacked would it be safe for the brother?

 

Stretch shook his head. He didn’t know the dark Papyrus, other than how high his LV was. He didn’t know what he was capable of, what he would be willing to do in the name of survival. Red was certainly willing to do a lot, and he wasn’t so bad. Usually.

 

“Uumph…” Stretch perked up at a grunt that sounded from the other side of the couch, Red almost stretching out until the pain in his limbs made him stop. The smaller’s sockets winced open, the usual crimson eyelights still missing from their black sockets. Red appeared to look around for a moment, trying to place where he was, when his sockets widened in shock.

 

The next thing Stretch knew Red was in the floor, bones starting to form in the air around him as he panted, eyelights looking around in fear and confusion. Stretch jumped up and away from the couch as a construct launched itself at him, leaving a small tear in the already dingy material. Scared that Red would hurt himself further, Stretch took a small step in his direction, hands raised in peace as he let his non-agitating magic seep through the room. Red seemed to sway as the pain from his injuries caught up with him, the bones still waiting to be launched flickering in and out. Stretch upped his output, taking another step towards Red until he was at his side.

 

“Red? Hey bud, it’s Stretch. You’re not home. You’re safe, it’s okay.” Stretch had had to calm Red through small panic attacks in the past when something had happened at home that shook the small skeleton up, but they weren’t as bad as this. Stretch kept up his small chant even as Red began trembling in place, his magic fading thankfully as Blue made his way from the point of safety from wayward bones in the laundry room to their side.

 

“You’re home with us right now, Red. You aren’t in Underfell right now, you’re safe.” Blue reached down slowly even as he spoke, green magic springing to his fingertips as he noticed a few dark patches of deep red that had begun spreading through various spots of Red’s clothing.

 

“You with us kiddo?” Stretch watched as Red took a few deep breaths, his sockets closing for a moment as he untensed a little. It was a good sign that he really was calming down; Red never let his eyes close for longer than a few seconds unless he was positive he was safe. 

 

“‘Sup string bean?” His voice was rough, so much rougher than it usually was, igniting Stretch’s worry once more even as Blue huffed and gathered Red in his arms, healing magic still seeping through his hands as he lugged Red back over onto the couch. Red winced as he was carefully maneuvered to a more secure position on the cushions, his shirt pulled up and off as Blue began looking over his reopened breaks.

 

Stretch watched through squinted eyes as Blue’s nimble hands, sans gloves of course, moved over Red’s bones, pausing at the areas covered in cracks and congealed marrow. Fresh marrow was still bubbling up from a few of them, the liquid darkening to almost black as it trailed down the white of Red’s bones. Green began sparking from his fingertips as Blue turned up the intensity; Red couldn’t help but whimper as the cold, unfamiliar magic coursed through his system, the sickening sounds of bone shards snapping back in place filling the room.

 

Soon most of the major breaks were set once more, the bleeding halted and any residual wasted magic wiped away with a warm rag Blue had Stretch bring from the bathroom. Stretch wanted to help more, but seeing the various, _severe_ injuries his buddy sported made his soul turn. Blue helped Red get a new, more roomy shirt on, so that the fabric wouldn’t aggravate his uncovered scrapes or his bandages.

 

“Thanks, Blue. Don’t know what I’d do without cha’.” Red winked as Blue huffed, though he was smiling.

 

“You can stay on the couch is what you can do. I’m going to go make you something to eat- no don’t give me that face, you’re getting milk and a bowl of good hot soup! And then we’re all going to have a talk.” Blue waited for Red to nod before smiling, giving Stretch a very brotherly look before heading for the kitchen. Stretch watched him leave, then leaned over to Red, not missing the small flinch but choosing to ignore it.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll sneak you some mustard later.”

 

“I heard that!”

 

Stretch winced, but grinned as Red chuckled, the smaller looking towards the kitchen with a grin. After a moment, however, the grin fell and a pair of cold, crimson eyelights were settled on Stretch. He could almost feel the other studying him. Watching him. Making sure he knew the moment Stretch even tried to lie.

 

“How the fuck did I get here, Stretch.”


	3. Soup for the Soul, Towel for the Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which things are discovered and it's not what you thought it would be.
> 
> Or I'm just an asshole that really likes plot twists >:D
> 
> Enjoy??

Red laid on the couch, face set in a permanent scowl as he stared up at the creaky ceiling fan that, to be completely honest, could use a good old fashioned dusting. It surprised him, a little at least, that Blue hadn’t made that a top priority in his thorough cleaning of the living room; then again, with how short the guy was, it did make some sense that it wasn’t. It squeaked with every rotation, the whole thing slowly swaying in place and if Red wasn’t so currently done with just about everything, he might have been worried about it popping out of place and falling on them.

 

Stretch sat on the far end of the couch, Red’s feet just barely reaching to his side. Red was careful to keep his gaze locked on just about anywhere other than the other skeleton, as much as he wanted to glare at him. 

 

Stretch had promised answers after they ate. He’d gotten a real, legitimate promise out of the lanky bastard, and he planned on holding him to it. Which, even though Stretch had promised the tell him what the hell was going on, Red fully expected the tall asshole to leave some things out. He’d just have to remind him that lying to him was not an option.

 

“Lunch is ready! Red, do you think you’ll be able to eat without a towel or would you rather I put one down?” 

 

Red blinked, looking up to find Blue staring down at him with a pair of bowls, steam rising up from the both of them, floating behind him. He looked back down at himself, trying to figure out just how much he was able to move. His arms would fold up enough that he would be able to hold the bowl and drink from it for the most part, but he doubted he’d be able to use an actual spoon or napkins. 

 

“Ya should probably put down a towel there, Blue. Don’t think I can move too well yet.” Red wanted to wince at just how grating his voice sounded. Sure it wasn’t all that pleasant to listen to on a daily basis in the first place, but he’d like to think it didn’t usually sound this gravelly. Blue seemed to ignore it, unfolding the fluffy brown towel he’d brought in preparation and laying it over Red’s lap and chest before handing him one of the now slightly cooled bowls. The other floated over to Stretch, who took it gingerly and blew on the spoonful he’d retrieved a few times before eating.

 

Red waited until Blue sat down with his own bowl in the old wooden chair he’d dragged over before he took a bite of his soup, the hearty broth and chunks of beef and carrot boosting his magic. It was a surprisingly soft sensation, receiving the healing magic of food from a Taleverse. Red found himself sighing in relief as some of the sharp aches and jabs of pain from his multiple breaks and bruises slowly faded to background noise in his head. 

 

It didn’t take them long to finish the meal, what with Red too sore to do more than concentrate on his eating and Stretch and Blue still trying to decide what they wanted to ask and what would be insensitive to ask. Red ignored them as they traded more than a few glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. He had a general idea of the questions they wanted to ask, and to be completely honest he wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to answer them. At least...not the way they wanted him to.

 

Once Blue had taken the bowls and the towel from Red (he’d only spilled a little of his soup and felt some semblance of pride over it), the two Swap brothers settled back into their respective seats and looked to Red. He fidgeted a bit in place, a little uncomfortable with the sudden, intense attention, but finally spoke.

 

“So are you gonna tell me what happened or not?”

 

Stretch took a hand and rubbed at his face for a moment, before speaking. “I woke up around 2 last night because someone was making a hell of a racket downstairs. I thought it was a break in of some kind, so I went to check it out.” Blue grit his teeth a bit at the curse, but ultimately didn’t say anything. Red just scowled a little and nodded for Stretch to continue.

 

“I went downstairs here and the sounds were coming from the kitchen. So I go and look and lo and behold, it’s your brother. Going through our emergency stuff. At 2 in the morning.”

 

Red really, really wanted to ask how he was so sure that it was his brother, seeing as how the two of them really didn’t look all that much alike, but then again just how many skeletons were there Underground in the first place?

 

“It ended with me over by the stairs and your brother over here, where he’d...laid you on the couch. You, uh...You didn’t look so good. A lot worse than you do now, actually. He wrapped you up and healed you a bit, and then said that…” Stretch paused, the words feeling a bit sour in his mouth. “He said that you’d be safe here, and to not let you go after him.”

 

Red’s eyelights had long since gone out, his breathing all but stopped as the implications of what had occurred went fully through his mind. His brother...had left him here. Under the pretense that he would be safer left in a world that wasn’t his, without his older brother.

 

Magic roiled furiously in his soul, his eyelights sparking back to life with a vengeance. Both brothers jumped back a bit as Red began fighting to kick his covers off, his face cringing from the pain even as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He’d gotten mostly off the couch when Blue and Stretch realized what he was trying to do, the two of them getting up and quickly pushing him back down, careful of his injuries but firm in their grip. Red began to thrash, screaming profanity at them, wailing as he fought tooth and claw to get them to let go.

 

Eventually the pain from his aggravated injuries and the exhaustion that came from being so hurt caught up with him, and he went limp, chest heaving even as he sobbed. Blue gathered him into his chest, letting him cry himself out, letting him expel the emotions that plagued him. Stretch watched, sitting back a little further but staying close even as Red finally began to calm down, his breathing settling and the tears slowing. Carefully choosing his words, Stretch put an arm on Red’s shoulder to comfort him.

 

“He seems like he just wants to protect you from that shithole, Red. I don’t blame him.”

 

Stretch winced at the low, bitter chuckle that left Red, dimmed crimson eyelights looking up to meet his own, nothing but pain and betrayal in their depths.

 

“He didn’t leave me here to protect me from our Underground. He left me here to protect me from himself."


	4. Dusty Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter? But I needed to get it out, so here lol Have it XD
> 
> Enjoy?

Red had tried to leave again after that. He fought them both with most of the strength he had left, which in itself showed just how badly he wanted to go find his brother. Stretch tried to be empathetic about the whole thing, but in all honesty he was still reeling over the fact that it was Red’s  _ brother  _ that was the cause of all this. From what Red had hinted to...his older brother was the one who’d hurt him so badly, who’d broken his bones and scarred him. Stretch tried desperately to not judge the situation based on what he knew; which was not much when he thought about it, but how else was he supposed to take all this?

 

Blue seemed to take it better, if his insistence to focus on Red’s recovery meant anything. He was the one to get Red to calm down by letting his peace-infused magic seep into the room, checking over Red’s wounds once more before laying him back down, giving Stretch a clear “Meet me in the kitchen” look before he told Red he would be in just the other room and that he was, in no circumstances, allowed to get off of the couch.

 

“Where d’ya get off tellin’ me what to do, huh baby Blue?” Red tried to sound snarky, but really he was so tired his voice was more of a slur than anything. Blue simply covered him further in the blanket he’d gotten from the upstairs closet. 

 

“I’m older than you, Red. If anyone’s the baby here, it’s you. Now go to sleep.” Blue stared down at him with a no nonsense expression until Red finally caved, dejectedly huddling down into the blanket wrapped around him, shutting his sockets. Blue watched him for a long moment before glancing to the kitchen. Stretch took the hint and shuffled from the couch, sitting at the table as Blue came behind him. Settling on the chair adjacent, Blue huffed, pulling off his gloves to rub at his face.

 

“What are we going to do, brother?” Blue’s voice was filled with exhaustion, his nerves frayed. Stretch rested his arms on the table, shaking his head.

 

“I have no idea. How are we supposed to take this? The asshole told me he hadn’t hurt Red, that if he had he wouldn’t have been trying to heal him.”

 

Blue was silent for a moment, his eyelights a pale blue. “He told you that so you wouldn’t try to fight him.” Stretch gaped, starting to argue, only for Blue to interrupt him. “Think about it Papy. If you knew it was his brother that hurt him, would you have just let him leave?” He gave his brother a meaningful look. “You would have tried to keep him here to question him, it would have come down to a fight, and Red would have woken up to his best friend and his older brother trying to kill each other.”

 

Stretch looked away, chargrined. “I wouldn’t have tried to kill him…” 

 

Blue chuckled, shaking his head before pushing back his chair, standing. “You wouldn’t have tried to. But that’s what it would have lead to.” With that he turned, shuffling to the fridge and pulling the door open. “Should we have soup again? That might be the easiest thing on his stomach.”

 

Stretch was silent for a moment, before he sighed, resting his chin on the table. “Sounds good bro.” Blue nodded, shutting the door once again, a pitcher of echo flower tea in his hands. He was quiet as he poured the both of them a mug of the chilled tea, setting one in front of Stretch before sitting back down with his own. They both took a sip of the sweet drink, Stretch draining half before he set it back on the table top. “What are we going to do about this?”

 

Blue shrugged. “We keep him here. Where it’s safe. At the very least until he’s healed.” Blue looked up, locking eyelights with his brother. “Can you promise me that you’ll keep him here until he’s fully healed?”

 

Stretch nodded, giving a small smile. “Course bro. With me an’ you both here to keep him safe, nothin’ll happen. I promise.”

 

Blue smiled in return. “Thank you. If you want, go ahead and go get your nap, I know you’re tired from last night.” Stretch laughed, nodding as he got to his feet and headed for the living room, Blue watching him go with a soft smile on his face. It fell as his little brother disappeared beyond the doorway, likely heading up to his bedroom. He stared down at his gloves, grabbing them both and holding them in his hand for a moment before he turned and walked to the living room. For what he needed, bright blue gloves were not the way to go.

 

~.~

 

Blue typed in the last of the sequence Red had inadvertently shown him the few times he’s walked him down to the machine, listening to the beep of confirmation with a grim smile on his face. He was dressed in grays and blacks, the black, cloth knapsack he’d slung over his shoulder filled with medical supplies and emergency healing food. He had little doubt that, where he was going, he’d have need of it sooner rather than later. 

 

Once the machine signalled that it was ready for transport, Blue stepped inside, shutting the door tightly behind him. He closed his sockets, listening to the dull roar that surrounded him. Soon it petered out, a low beep sounding in the machine. He hit the panel on the door, opening his sockets as it popped open with a hiss. Stepping out, he went back to the panel that controlled the machine, locating his universe’s code and denying it access for the near future. He couldn’t have them following him. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment, before turning to the rather filthy basement that greeted him, boxes piled everywhere with a layer of dust covering every surface. He let the breath out.

 

Time to go find Red’s older brother.


	5. Smolder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only has a couple chapters left guys lol It was never going to be a long one.
> 
> Enjoy!

The air was thick with a musty smell, one that he could only relate to what the basement at home smelled like when he’d not cleaned it for a few months. He didn’t delude himself into thinking it was regular dust. Not with the universe he was in. Instead of letting himself dwell on it, Blue made his way through the snow around to the front of the house. The stairs didn’t link to the kitchen like they did back home, though everything else appeared similar. It was a simple two story, a balcony wrapped around from the side to the back, a small porch up front that lead to the main door. Blue thought about knocking, but really, if Red’s brother were to come to the door, (if they even had a knocking system here, the other might not even know what knocking was supposed to mean), and found a slightly larger version of his brother in dark clothing but scarless bones staring up at him, he’d more than likely attack him.

 

Well, at least that’s what Blue would expect. He tried not to judge the monsters that lived in universes like these so harshly, but it  _ was  _ kill or be killed here. 

 

Deciding it would be more strategic to try and see if the mysterious older brother was even home before he attempted to break in, Blue let a subtle pulse of magic flow through the general area. There weren’t any souls on the bottom floor, nor on the second. Blue nodded softly to himself. He’d just have to go find him. Unfortunately, that meant trekking through whatever kind of “town”  _ this  _ Snowdin turned out to be, and more than likely through the forest on the edge of the village. 

 

Hoisting the strap of the bag further on his shoulder, he set off down the street through town, ignoring the harsh prick of unseen glares on his back. The murderous intent choking out the air around him was enough to make him want to run back to the machine and never return, but the look of desperation on Red’s face kept him marching onward. His feet crunched through the fresh snow, his shoulders set as he resolutely stared forward, even as there were random sounds of movement behind him. None of them got close enough for him to do anything more than be aware and ignore them.

 

Soon enough he was through the main part of town, his projected confidence doing more to ward off potential attackers than any actual form of threatening aura he could have put up. Although, he had no doubt they were still watching, still following him, even as he entered the path through the forest, waiting for their moment to strike. He picked up his pace, hoping beyond hope he’d find who he was looking for before they got the chance. 

 

The forest was silent, an eerie backdrop of nothingness that accentuated his every step. His hands gripped the strap slung over his shoulder tightly, his right socket twitching every time something snapped behind him. The cloud of intent grew heavier the farther he went, growing stronger with every dilapidated station he passed. Soon enough he came to the area of the first puzzle he’d set up in his own universe; here there was nothing. No puzzle, nothing to indicate a trap, nothing to even suggest that anyone had been here in weeks. Blue knew better.

 

Rather than taking another step forward, he set his bag down, took a small look around the clearing, then sat.

 

It was clear no one knew how to take his action, as nothing happened. No one attacked, no one seemed to even try to get closer to get a better angle on him. Of course, it was very possible he just couldn’t hear them, in which case he certainly hoped Red would take care of Papy after he was gone.

 

Suddenly there was a loud crunch behind him, Blue flinching lightly at the noise even as he prepared himself for the sudden pain of an attack from behind. Instead, however, there was merely an odd breathing pattern, one that took Blue a moment to place. Turning to look behind him, he gaped up at the tall, imposing figure of who could only be Red’s older brother, staring down at him with smoldering crimson eyes. 

 

Slowly, slowly, he got to his knees, turning around and carefully standing fully under the shadow of the still glaring skeleton in front of him. Hands gravitating to each other, he stared first at the ground, then, once he’d regained a little of his confidence, met the other Papyrus’ eyes.

 

“...Papyrus?”

 

Somehow, a sharp scoff and a flippant roll of the eyelights was not something Blue expected. “I’m sure you were expecting Mettaton. Or a Froggit. I don’t look a thing like your brother, after all.”

 

The sarcasm was...lighter than he expected it to be. “The similarities between my brother and a Froggit are greater than someone would assume just by first glance.” That earned him a faint chuckle, red eyelights flashing in mirth even as the Papyrus... _ Fell _ crossed his arms, grin falling to a grimace.

 

“You shouldn’t be here. I left him there to keep him safe, not so that one of you puffs would come here and get yourselves killed.” He looked away, sockets narrowing. “He can’t come back.”

 

Blue picked up his bag, brushing the snow away before throwing it over his shoulder once more. “I’m not here to bring him back.”

 

Fell’s gaze snapped back to him, mouth opening to spit something, only for the buzzing of magic to suddenly fill the air. Blue blinked rapidly as he suddenly found himself barricaded on three sides with bones, all tinged with red magic, his front blocked by Fell himself, locked in a battle stance with a sword manifested in his hand. The intent had almost tripled, now emanating from Fell himself as well as what Blue could feel was at least handful of monsters facing them.

 

Blue’s sockets widened as someone shouted something along the lines of “Give him over!” and “Fuck you!”, several voices speaking at once, all of them directed at the two of them. Fell just stood stoically, spine rigid and bones all nearly vibrating in anticipation. A low, dark voice spoke suddenly, startling Blue into listening.

 

“Get down, close your eyes, and do not move until I come for you.” The pure command in his voice lead Blue to do as he said, hunkering down on his arms and knees, hands covering the back of his neck as he felt magic surround him. He winced as the screams started, wet slicing sounds surrounding him. He could almost imagine the magic and blood staining the snow around him, dying bark a deep scarlet as it painted the trees. Just as he thought he couldn’t take anymore, the sounds stopped, the last scream dying off in an instant. There was a heavy breathing, then steps that slowly came closer to where he was hidden. He didn’t dare move until the magic surrounding him with a gentle hum dissipated, his skull lifting even as he trembled. Fell stared down at him, face grim and speckled with blood, his clothing and boots no better.

 

Mangled bodies lay strew around them, but from the almost silent breathing Blue knew they were still alive. How long they would remain so was something he was not going to think about.

 

He stared back up at Fell, sockets wide, a thank you on the edge of his teeth, before Fell turned and began walking towards town. Mouth clicking shut, Blue watched him for a moment before standing and following.


	6. Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the last chapter lol This one was never meant to be that long I'm afraid. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ^^

The walk back to the house seemed lighter than when he had gone through town earlier that day. The blood and dust still covering Fell’s armor and scarf likely had something to do with it, if he constant presence of not-to-be-fucked-with didn’t have that affect already. Blue followed behind closely, his arms folded tightly over the bag he held firmly to his chest. 

 

To say he wasn’t afraid would be a lie. He  _ was  _ afraid, both of the universe he was in and of Fell himself. No one, other than the Queen herself, possessed that capability of utter violence in his own universe. It was a shock, to say the least, even though he’d seen what Red looked like  _ after  _ he’d been healed. Fell had done that, and Blue had to remind himself that  _ that  _ was why he was here. He was here for Red. So he kept following in Fell’s footsteps, snow crunching loudly in the silence of what might as well have been a ghost village.

 

The house soon came into view, Blue taking it in a little more than he had in his earlier expedition to find Fell. The home was well built it seemed, but over years of misuse and repair, it had turned into a ramshackle mess of boards and wood, at least on the outside. Every window was boarded up, the upstairs balcony completely missing. Blue found himself wondering what else was different in this world, what else had been ruined and destroyed by the blood lust of the monsters who lived here.

 

Fell stared straight forward as he marched, arms held straight at his sides as he stood tall, not an ounce of pain or fatigue in the way he held himself. Blue admired him, as much as he feared him, for his level of self control. He had, after all, not killed those monsters when he was very much able to. It only added to the questions Blue had, however.

 

Soon they came to the porch, Fell taking the steps and unlocking several locks  before swinging the door open, his skull turning to look at Blue after doing so. Blue stared back for a moment, then took the few steps to get inside, hurrying along. He watched as Fell entered and shut the door behind him, relocking it before setting the keys back in his inventory. He stood there for a moment, long enough that Blue became a little unsettled, before his gaze turned to the kitchen. Blue followed his glance, remembering the items he’d brought in his bag at the last second.

 

“Oh, I’ve got-I’ve got food. Here…” He pulled open the bag as he walked to the kitchen, pulling out the bag of candies and the few pastries he’d brought over and setting the packages on the table before he began searching through the cabinets for a plate. It didn’t occur to him until after he’d finally located them that pilfering through a stranger’s cabinets was likely not polite, but as he turned to find Fell watching him with a careful, wary eye, he found he didn’t care so much.

 

He took one of the pastries from the box, setting it on the plate and placing it in front of one of the chairs before going to the fridge. He almost grinned as he found a pitcher of sea tea, grabbing it and going through the cabinets once more to find a cup before pouring a glass and setting it next to the plate.

 

Fell had silently watched from the doorway of the kitchen, sockets narrowed and arms crossed as Blue worked, and continued standing there after he was done. Blue stood, hands playing with each other as he looked from the HP food to where Fell stood. After a long moment of silence, he cleared his throat.

 

“I uh, I made them homemade. They aren’t poisoned if that’s what you’re worried about.” The stare was suddenly ten times as intense, a drop of sweat going down the back of Blue’s skull. “I could take a bite first? If it makes you feel better?” 

 

There was a faint nod of assent, Blue taking a small piece from the bun and popping it in his mouth. “It’s got cinnamon in it.”

 

Fell stared at him for a moment longer, then sat at the table, picking up the bun with a glare before taking a small, almost dainty bite. Blue watched in morbid fascination as he shuddered heavily, sockets clenching shut as an almost tangible wave of magic went through his mana lines. He sat there a moment, hands clenched into fists on the table top, before he went slack, delicately setting the bun back on the plate before giving Blue a scandalized look.

 

He couldn’t help the snicker that left him. “Too much?”

 

Fell regarded him carefully before he spoke. “The magic settles differently.”

 

Blue nodded, though he was a bit intrigued at such a discovery. Looking around the room awkwardly for a moment as Fell continued his staring, he cleared his throat and pulled out the chair on the other end of the table, taking a seat before resting his hands in his lap. “I suppose you want to know why I came?”

 

Fell continued his relentless stare, the look almost bordering on an actual glare, though Blue caught an almost imperceptible nod. Taking a breath, his hands lifted to rest on the table, in plain view. 

 

“Why did Red get hurt?”

 

Blue was impressed as Fell’s reaction was little more than a narrowing of his sockets. “By Red I assume you mean the whelp.”

 

Blue’s sockets crinkled at the word usage, but reminded himself of the company he was currently in. “Yes. Your brother? Why did he get hurt?”

 

Fell finally looked away, in what Blue knew was a tell of discomfort, studying his hands in a feign of boredom rather than continuing his death stare. “What did he tell you.”

 

Blue’s hands gripped each other tightly. “He said you did it. That you sent him to us to protect him from you.” He blinked as Fell scoffed, his frown lifting into an almost smirk. Blue would have thought he found the statement humorous, had the grin not been melancholic and self deprecating.

 

“I had hoped he wouldn’t remember.” Glancing back up at Blue, the grin dropped back into a scowl. “I lost my head. I don’t know how sugary sweet your world is, and how much a monster like you knows about how LV affects us, but I’m…” He spat to the side, anger beginning to radiate off of him. “I’m unhinged, unstable, I lost my fucking head because of my LV and I almost  _ killed  _ him!”

 

Blue watched with wide sockets as Fell all but collapsed into himself, hands coming up to grip at his skull even as he glared at the table.

 

Slowly, Blue chose his words carefully. “...why are you telling me this?”

 

Fell scoffed again, lightly as his eyelights seemed to dim. “Because I need you to know why he has to stay there.” Fell lowered his hands, staring at them with hollow sockets. “I can’t hurt him. Not again.” Blue could hear the pain in his voice, the utter guilt that he still carried with him. If there had been any doubt in his mind before that moment, they were gone.

 

His gaze moved to the table. “He misses you. He tried to come back. We almost weren’t able to stop him.”

 

Fell’s eyelights flicked up to him. “I thought you weren’t here to bring him back.”

 

Blue grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to explain the sweet bun scene, imagine that Taleverse food, when converted into magic, acts the same to someone unused to it as something sweet and sugary giving you a jaw ache, but through the monster's magic.
> 
> Also I'd apologize for that open ending, but it felt the most correct for this fic. The ending is up to the Reader ^^


End file.
